Serre Moi
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Depuis des années, Harry et Draco entretiennent une relation purement sexuelle. Mais Draco ne comprend plus ses sentiments et son besoin envers Harry. Yaoi/Slash, Hard Lemon, PWP, Harry/Draco, Post-War, OS


Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Serre-moi

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan ( Go to mon profil ! )

Beta reader : Ben du coup Nettelafim et Syulang

Rating :**M, Lemon** ( on s'en doutait pas …. ), Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : OS, Song-Fic

Genre : Romance, PWP

Couple : Draco/Harry

Résumé : Depuis des années, Harry et Draco entretiennent une relation purement sexuelle. Mais Draco ne comprend plus ses sentiments et son besoin envers Harry.

Contexte : Post-Wars, on reprend un peu le tome 7, avec de légères modifications, Draco n'est jamais revenu auprès des mangemorts, tout comme Severus.

Note(s) : Serre-moi, de Grains de Sable, Tryo ( vous n'êtes pas obligé(es) d'écouter la musqiue en même temps )

A l'origine je l'avais écrite pour la COUIILLE, mais vu que ça fait un an et demi (ou plus ) que ça traine je me décide aussi à le poster.

En fait, cet OS est un sacrifice rituel pour mes lecteurs qui attendent la suite de Quand les Dieux s'en mèlent, qu'ils aient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ( en attendant que je finisse ce maudit chapitre qui me gonfle depuis un an et sur lequel je bloque ).

J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !

Serre Moi

Emmène moi là bas  
>Donne moi la main<br>Que je ne la prenne pas

Potter, toi et moi, ça a toujours été … compliqué. Très compliqué. Enfin pas vraiment au début. Au tout début, on ne se connaissait pas. On était pénard dans nos petites vies – enfin, c'est vite dit – et on s'en sortait très bien – plus ou moins, mais c'est pas le sujet.

Et puis il y a eut Poudlard. Tu as refusé mon amitié. Je t'ai détesté. Tu m'a haïs en retour. Quand les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour exprimer notre ressentiment, on utilisait la magie. Parfois on se battait avec nos poings.

C'était jouissif de se blesser mutuellement, tant moralement que physiquement. C'était à celui qui découperait l'autre en petits morceaux le plus vite. On était doué à ce jeu là, on avait instinctivement compris où étaient les faiblesses de l'autre. Saigner et faire saigner, voir la douleur de l'autre en même temps que la sienne. Un peu masochiste, mais c'était notre façon à nous d'interagir, de faire savoir à l'autre que nous existions.

Écorche mes ailes  
>Envole moi<br>Et laisse toi tranquille à la fois

Mais nous n'étions pas seulement ennemis. Nous étions aussi rivaux. Cela donnait un aspect plus profond à notre lien. Si j'étais plus doué que toi en potion, et plus généralement en classe, tout en n'atteignant pas Granger, toi tu me battais au Quidditch. Pourtant Merlin sait que je faisais des efforts, que je m'entrainais avec l'équipe et plus souvent seul, pour ne pas être un boulet, et peut être rattraper ton niveau. Mais tu étais toujours plus doué, quoi que je fasse.

Ça m'a fait te haïr encore plus. Tu avais ce don, et moi avec toute ma force de travail je ne t'arrivais pas à la cheville. Tu ne le faisais même pas exprès, tu ne t'en vantais pas beaucoup – ou pas autant que je l'aurais fait à ta place – tu ne me rabaissais pas beaucoup plus qu'un autre quand tu remportais le match et cette minuscule balle.

Mille fois entrelassons nous  
>Et lassons nous même en dessous<br>Serre moi encore serre moi  
>Jusqu'à étouffer de toi<p>

On se haïssait tellement qu'on ne faisait pas grand chose à coté. Bien sur il y a eut tes copines – des échecs complets – la guerre, et autres choses auxquelles tu ne pouvais échapper, mais en fait tu aurais pu faire beaucoup plus d'activités si tu n'avais pas eut que moi en tête. T'aurais pu te rendre compte plus tôt des regards des filles, tu aurais essayé avec une autre avant Chang, tu aurais su plus tôt pour la petite Weasley, t'aurais pu t'inscrire à un des clubs de Poudlard – tu savais pas qu'il y en avait, hein ? Moi non plus à l'époque – et te trouver un hobby moins dangereux que le Quidditch.

Remarque, j'ai pas été mieux, mais j'étais exactement dans la même situation que toi.

Comme je le disais, ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous deux. On essayais de faire ce que l'on nous demandais, mais en même temps l'autre ne quittait pas nos pensées.

C'était innocent et uniquement basé sur la haine jusqu'à notre sixième année. À partir de là, le désir a été de la partie, et notre équilibre s'est brisé.

Je peut même dire à quel moment tout a basculé, à la minute près. C'était dans les toilettes de Mimi, j'étais en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort quand tu es entré. Je t'ai vu dans le miroir et j'ai dû faire un geste menaçant parce que tu as sortit ta baguette et m'as envoyé un sort. J'ai esquivé, mais ça été juste. J'étais dans une fureur monstrueuse. Tu m'avais vu pleurer, tu m'avais vu dans un état de faiblesse extrême. Tu savais ma mission, tu savais mon plan, tu n'avais pas essayer de me sortir de cet enfer. Tu venais en aide à tout le monde, pourquoi pas moi, qui prenait tant de place dans tes pensées ? En plus, tu m'avais attaqué alors que j'étais désarmé !

C'était la goutte d'eau de trop. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait que ça cesse ou que ça change. Et ça a changé. Je me suis précipité vers toi alors que tu lâchais ta baguette et que tu remontais tes manches. Nous allions nous passer à tabac, en tout cas c'est ce que nous avions prévu de faire. Mais le sol était glissant et je suis tombé sur toi, te cognant la tête au sol dans notre chute. Pour te venger tu as mordu mon cou, et j'ai attaqué ton oreille. Ce combat rapproché nous excitait, on le sentait tous les deux. C'était habituel pendant nos combats, mais là cela se chargeait de connotations sexuelles qui devenaient dangereuses. Tellement dangereuses que cela ne manqua pas de se produire.

Je ne sais plus qui embrassa l'autre en premier. Peut être était un geste commun, qu'il n'y a pas eu de commencement. Le premier baiser était plus un autre type de combat, on essayait de se mordre mutuellement les lèvres, puis il s'est mué en baiser sauvage et agressif, mais avec la langue, essayant chacun de prendre le contrôle.

On a fini par aller plus loin et se masturber mutuellement, sortant ex-equo. Cela ne nous suffisait pas, il nous fallait un gagnant. Nous nous sommes séparé la haine au coeur et le désir au ventre. Nous savions que nous allions nous revoir.

Il y a des salauds  
>Qui pillent le coeur des femmes [<strong>hommes<strong>]  
>Et des femmes [<strong>hommes<strong>] qui n'savent plus trop  
>D'où l'amour tire son charme<br>Papillons de fleurs en fleurs  
>D'amour en amour de coeur<br>Ce qui n'ont qu'une étoile  
>Ou ceux qui brulent leur voiles<p>

Puis, Rogue a commis le crime qui était ma mission. Nous nous sommes séparés. Moi en fuite, et toi la recherche des Horcruxes, comme je l'ai su bien longtemps après. J'ai eu des amants de passage, pour destresser, pour me détendre pour oublier. Je leurs surement fait du mal, je les ai peut être blessés dans leurs fiertés, j'ai peut être brisé leurs coeurs. Mais je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier toi. J'arrivais pas à oublier combien je te détestais, et en même temps combien je t'étais reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour moi ces petits mois avant ma fuite. Même si ce n'était que du sexe, du sexe violent, sauvage et défouloir, tu étais là quand j'en avais besoin. Plusieurs fois, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces séances de débauche, je crois que je ne serais jeté d'une des tours. À ce moment là, je croyais dur comme fer que tu m'avais sauvé la vie, sans le vouloir – je le crois toujours aujourd'hui. Bien sur, on se détestait toujours à ce moment là, mais tes entrainements t'harassaient et ne te laissaient aucun temps libre pour décompresser. Alors tu décompressais avec moi, et moi avec toi. Un échange de bon procédés, rien de plus. Et ces amants d'une nuit n'avait pas la saveur de désespoir que je goutais dans ta sueur. Ils avaient peur, bien sur, les temps étaient durs, pour les sorciers comme pour les moldus, mais aucun n'avaient nos responsabilités.

À cette époque, tu m'as sauvé une deuxième fois malgré toi. Ton souvenir m'a fait tenir.

J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes  
>Ta sueur le sang, rendons nous amants<br>Qui se passionne, qui se saigne  
>J'aime quand mon écorche est vivant<br>Je ne donne pas long feu  
>A nos tragédies, à nos adieux<p>

Reviens moi, reviens moi  
>Tu partira mieux comme ça<p>

Et on s'est retrouvé. Au milieu de cette guerre sans merci, nous avons été rassemblés. Moi, le fugitif, recherché par l'Ordre, le Ministère, les Mangemorts, et toi l'espoir du monde Sorcier, l'arme secrète du Phénix, le Cauchemar du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous nous sommes croisé et nous nous sommes unis. Dans cette Grande Angleterre, dans ce territoire à feu et à sang, nous nous sommes donné à l'autre une fois de plus.

Toi non plus tu n'avais pas oublié mon corps, et notre besoin dévorant de l'autre. Ces fois là étaient teintés d'un désespoir différent de celui de Poudlard. C'était la peur de ne pas ressortir vivant le lendemain, de ne pas voir une autre aube, un autre crépuscule, pas le prochain hivers, ou le prochain printemps. La peur de crever anonymement dans un caniveau, d'être attrapé par l'ennemi.

Ça a été des orgasmes incroyablement puissants mais fade en même temps. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien qu'entre tes bras, mais si faible aussi, si triste, si vulnérable.

Comme des aimants, et les amants que nous étions, nous nous retrouvions inlassablement, tellement qu'on a fini par échanger les emplacements de nos planques. Plus de sécurité pour chacun d'entre nous, et plus de chances de se voir.

A force de se tordre,  
>On en finirai par se mordre<br>A quoi bon se reconstruire,  
>Quand on est adepte du pire<br>Malgré nous, Malgré nous,  
>A quoi bon se sentir plus grand<br>Que nos, deux grains de folie dans le vent  
>Deux âmes brulantes, deux enfants<p>

Puis ça été fini. La guerre j'entends. Tu as vaincu, l'Ordre et le Ministère ont réussis à capturer une grande partie des Mangemorts et le reste fut chassé impitoyablement. On ne refit pas Azkaban. On leurs réserva le châtiment des titans. Une prison sous l'océan, avec les monstres marins comme geôliers. On considéra ça un peu inhumain, mais eux ne l'étaient presque plus, humains. La marque avait transformé leurs êtres, leurs âmes en choses immondes et cruelles. Ils ne méritaient plus le titre de personne. Cela était irréversible, alors ils furent envoyé dans le Tartare.

Je me suis laissé emprisonner. J'étais vierge de la marque, ils ne pouvaient pas m'y envoyer aussi. J'avais toujours le statut d'humain. J'étais un fugitif, mais personne ne m'accusa d'assassinat. On me reprocha bien d'autres choses, mais pas ça. Finalement à mon procès, le Sauveur en personne vint plaider ma cause. Je te haïssais pour ce geste. Je n'avais plus besoin de toi, et toi de moi, alors pourquoi m'aider maintenant, quand je n'en avais plus besoin ? Je lâchais pas un mot, je les laissaient parler, tous, à donner leurs avis à tort et à travers. Ils n'ont pas réclamé ma version, alors je me suis tu.

J'ai été acquitté. On mit ma fortune et mon manoir sous tutelle, ainsi que tous les autres biens. On ne me laissa que l'appartement meublé de Londres et un minuscule pécule pour recommencer ma vie. Tout me serait rendu au bout de cinq de vie de citoyen parfait. Tu m'avais encore sauvé la vie.

J'ai commencé une carrière financière au Ministère. Je participais à la reconstruction. Je montais rapidement en grade : les autres personnes avec l'éducation suffisante étaient soit mortes, soit dans le Tartare. Il est vrai que les sangs purs et les familles fortunées - bien que sang-mêlés - ont été recrutés en premier, et donc marqués, mais les écoles avaient été dévastées, les élèves et les professeurs tués. Il en restait, mais pas assez pour pourvoir correctement les postes avec suffisamment de gens compétents. C'est pourquoi je fut assez vite responsable de divers budgets importants.

Toi pendant ce temps là, tu assistais Granger dans sa carrière politique. On avait placé un Ministre aux pouvoirs limités pour trois ans, le temps que les sorciers se remettent, et au terme de ce mandat exceptionnel, des élections auraient lieu. Et ton amie voulait le siège. Tu la soutenais. C'est qu'elle était brillante et honnête. Elle ferait une bonne Ministre. Donc à part préparer sa campagne, te présenter avec elle aux réceptions, te disperser en actions caritatives, tu ne faisais pas grand chose, tu n'exerçais pas de métier.

Il y a des salauds  
>Qui pillent le coeur des femmes [<strong>hommes<strong>]  
>Et des femmes [<strong>hommes<strong>] qui n'savent plus trop  
>D'où l'amour tire son charme<br>des Papillons de fleurs en fleurs  
>D'amour en amour de coeur<br>Ce qui n'ont qu'une étoile  
>Ou ceux qui brulent leur voiles<p>

Et parallèlement, on continuait à se voir. Nous couchions toujours ensemble. Il n'y avait plus de désespoir, juste du désir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était toi absolument que mon corps voulait, mais c'était comme ça. Les autres que j'essayais – j'ai conscience du cynisme de ma démarche, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment des personnes pour moi - ne me satisfaisait pas, il n'y avait que toi pour ça.

Il n'y avait que toi pour savoir comment me toucher pour que ne n'ai plus envie de parler, que toi pour savoir où lécher pour que je perde toute retenue, pour savoir à quel moment s'arrêter pour me faire supplier. Il n'y avait que toi qui avait cette science, cette connaissance de moi.

Et plus j'en prenais conscience, plus ça me désespérait. Et plus je désespérais, et plus je cherchais une solution. Et l'unique solution étaient d'en trouver un autre. Mais chaque autre me paraissait plus fade que le précédent, alors que tu conservais une saveur exquise. Alors je revenais vers toi et voyais cette dépendance qui grandissait.

Tu ne disais jamais rien, tu disais jamais un mot concernant mes écarts. Tu te contentais de sourire et de me faire l'amour. Tu te contentais de me rendre de plus en plus soumis à ce désir de m'avoir que toi.

Embrasse moi dessus bord  
>Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel<br>J'irai crucifier ton corps,  
>Pourrais-je depunaiser tes ailes ?<br>Embrasser, te mordre en même temps  
>Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brulant<br>Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire  
>Pour te voir partir et viens!<p>

Et aujourd'hui, je suis une fois de plus retourné vers toi. Je suis encore là, devant la porte de ta maison, hésitant à frapper. Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer dès tu ouvriras. Il pleut, et j'attends comme un imbécile. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends. Peut être que la foudre me frappe, pour arrêter tout ce cirque, que je ne comprend pas. Peut être que j'attends l'illumination, pour me faire comprendre ce que je n'arrive pas à voir. Peut être que j'attends que tu me vois par la fenêtre, que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, que tu me fasses renter en me donnant des serviettes, que tu me mettes devant le feu avec une tasse chaude, que tu t'occupes de moi. Peut être que j'attends de changer d'avis. Peut être que j'attends d'avoir le courage de toquer.

Et ce courage, malheureusement, je l'ai. Je frappe à la porte, et je t'entends arriver. Tu ouvres et tu me souris. Ton sourire se fane en me voyant trempé. Tu t'écartes pour me laisser avancer, et d'un coup de baguette tu me sèches. Ça me déçoit un peu. Mais tu glisses des bras autours de mes épaules et tu me pousses contre la porte qui se referme. Tu te penches sur moi et tu butines mes lèvres. J'adore quand tu fais ça, comme je le déteste. J'ai toujours l'impression que cela veut dire autre chose qu'une nuit de sexe torride et satisfaisant. J'ai l'impression que tu es beaucoup plus content de me voire que tu ne le devrais. Et j'ai un peu peur de ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux réellement de moi. Tu ne me le diras surement jamais. Et je crois que je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Tes lèvres survolent les miennes, les caressent. Jamais un contact plus prolongé, pas un coup de langue. Juste quelque chose de chaste et de doux. Je me laisse faire, je me sens un peu fatigué émotionnellement. J'ai envie de te laisser faire, pour une fois, et de m'abandonner à tes bras. C'est dur de lutter sans cesse, surtout quand on ne sait pas contre quoi on se bat.

Tu me serres plus fort entre tes bras. Tu cesses ce baiser et t'appuies sur mon torse. Ton front se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, et je ne veux pas y réfléchir. J'enlace lentement ton dos et te rend ton étreinte. Tu soupires, de soulagement je crois. La vérité doit être juste sous mon nez, mais elle ne m'apparait pas.

Tu te détaches de moi et va vers la cuisine. Tu prépares du café. Je m'approche et m'assois sur une chaise ; je te regarde faire. Tu sais comme moi que la nuit va être longue, et que nous allons avoir besoin de caféine. Tu prépares les tasses. Tu sors ta rouge avec un chaton, et la mienne, bleu ciel avec des nuages cotonneux. Tu me sers la même à chaque visite, j'ai fini par la considérer comme mienne. Tu mets deux sucres dans la tienne, et un seul dans le mien, auquel tu ajoutes un doigt de lait. Tu sors du placard un petit carré de chocolat noir. Tu me connais bien à force. Tu sais aussi ce que je préfère au petit déjeuné, et quel est mon encas de milieu de journée favori. Il est tard, tu supposes que j'ai déjà diné. Tu supposes bien, mais tu n'aurais pas hésité à cuisiné pour nous deux.

Tu me sors des banalités sans importance tout en t'affairant, et je réponds sur le même ton. Nous ne parlons jamais des choses importantes. Jamais du passé, de la politique, de nos sentiments, de l'avenir. De notre avenir. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que nous déciderons demain, la semaine prochaine, le mois prochain ou l'année prochaine. Penser à l'avance pour cette relation me terrifie. Je ne sais même pas comment la définir. Je viens chez toi, je dine chez toi, je dors chez, je passe parfois la journée chez toi, à faire l'amour avec toi. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

En y pensant de cette façon, cette routine me parait un peu étrange pour nous deux. Mais tu nous sers le café, et je le bois lentement. Nous sommes rarement empressés au début. Nous prenons notre temps. Je grignote mon chocolat une fois la tasse finie, et je te vois siroter la tienne en me regardant. Il n'y a pas encore cette paillette de luxure dans ton regard, mais quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable au fond de tes yeux. Tu restes un mystère pour moi, alors que tu montres chacune de tes émotions. Tu m'intrigues, tu me rends perplexe.

Je me lève et pose la tasse et la cuillère dans l'évier. Je retire mes chaussures et ma veste que j'avais gardé, et je dépose le tout dans l'entrée. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain des invités en déboutonnant ma chemise désormais sèche. C'est une habitude que nous avons prise avec cette routine d'après guerre. Chacun une salle de bain pour nos ablutions, et nous nous retrouvons dans ta chambre en serviette, ou simplement nu.

La douche ne me délasse pas, et ne permet pas d'y voir plus clair. Pour quoi suis-je dans le brouillard ? Je laisse mes affaires dans la salle de bain. Je les retrouverais demain matin au même endroit. Tu laisses souvent un pyjama pour moi dans la pièce. Bien que nous utilisions des sorts de nettoyages, j'aime aller me doucher après nos ébats. Et toi tu penses à moi, en étant prévenant et en me permettant de ne pas prendre froid la nuit, même si je suis dans ton lit, entre tes bras.

Je revêt le bas, et me dirige vers la chambre. J'entends l'eau couler, tu n'es pas encore prêt. Je m'allonge sur le lit, et t'attends. Tu as déjà sortit le lubrifiant. La bouteille est bien entamée. Mes yeux papillonnent et je tombe dans une semi inconscience. J'entends les bruits résonner dans ma conscience brumeuse, et je note distraitement ta présence. Je sors petit à petit de mon état comateux en sentant tes mains parcourir mon corps. Je roule sur le coté, te laissant le champs libre. Tu enlèves le vêtement. Tu embrasses mon front, mon nez, mes joues, mes tempes, mon menton, mon cou. J'aime ça, quand tu commences doucement. Tes mains massent ma nuque tendue, chatouillent mes clavicules saillantes. Tu embrasses mon torse, mes pectoraux, mes tétons, mes abdominaux, mon nombril. Tu insistes sur mes points sensibles, surtout celui sous le grain de beauté, sur mon flanc droit. Ça me détend au delà de l'imaginable. Je crois que c'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'arrête de penser, de me prendre la tête, pour devenir sensations.

Je deviens dur petit à petit, sous tes traitements délicieux. Je suppose que de voir le fier Malfoy alangui sous toi, soumis à tes caresses doit te faire de l'effet aussi. Et je souris de te voir aussi faible face à moi que je le suis devant toi.

Ta bouche est toujours sur le haut de mon corps, alors que tes mains migrent vers le bas. Une caresse aérienne sur mon sexe et tu passes à mes cuisses. L'intérieur, mon aine, la parie accessible de mes fesses, le creux sous le genoux. Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour me faire gémir. Et je ne m'en prive pas, je sais que tu aimes quand j'exprime le bien être que tu m'offres.

Tu décides que tu m'as assez torturé, et tu reviens à mon sexe, qui est presque complétement dur. Tu taquines le gland, tu le fais tourner dans ta paume, tu passes ton pouce et ton ongle sur la fente qui suinte déjà, et je me tortille. Je gémis un peu aussi. Tu es doux, pas encore vorace. Cela viendra bien assez tôt, mais ce contraste me stimule.

Tu me prends à pleine main, et commence à me masturber, mais incroyablement lentement. Je ne sais même pas si tu bouges vraiment. Peut être es-tu juste en train de me serrer entre tes doigts. Je râle, je grogne, et avance mes hanches, mais tu as l'air de ne rien vouloir savoir. Tu souris de cette air malicieux, et je me sens fondre, sans savoir pourquoi.

« -Harry, s'il te plait .. Plus ! »

Je t'appelle Harry, mais seulement pendant nos ébats. Tu souris plus doucement et augmentes la cadence. Je soupire de contentement. Tu reviens m'embrasser, sans cesser les mouvement de ton poignet. Je me sens choyé, c'est un sentiment agréable. Tu t'éloignes et t'approches du bas de mon corps.

« -Non, Harry, pas comme ça … »

Tu sais ce que je veux, et tu t'exécutes. Tu t'assois à califourchon sur mon torse, dos à ma tête, puis tu te mets à quatre pattes et prend mon sexe en bouche. La sensation est délicieuse. Cet étau étroit et mouillé, qui monte et descend sur moi, c'est incomparable. Je relève la tête et suce moi aussi ton membre. Tu gémis, envoyant des vibrations pendant ta fellation, me faisant voir des étoiles. Je gémis aussi, et provoque la même chose pour toi. C'est un cercle sans fin. Plus ça fait du bien, plus nous gémissons, et plus nous gémissons, plus c'est bon.

Le plaisir monte, et je m'acharne encore plus sur toi. Tu essayes de rester concentré, mais je sens bien que tu voudrais t'adonner pleinement à ce que je te fais. Je te caresse la cuisse tout en cajolant tes testicules, et c'est cela qui te fais venir ; j'avale. Un doigt en moi me fais te rejoindre, et tu avales toi aussi. J'aime te voir te perdre, t'abandonner pour moi. Je me sens fort, mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais utiliser cette force, qu'elle est réservée à des moments bien précis; et très agréables.

Tu trembles sur tes jambes, tu as du mal à rester à quatre pattes. Je suis affalé sur ton lit. Tu réussis à te renverser sur le coté, sans m'écraser. Ta main passe et repasse sur ma cuisse, provoquant des petits frissons en moi. Je préfère le 69 à la fellation simple, j'ai moins l'impression que tu as le pouvoir sur moi, puisque je te fais aussi devenir une petite chose gémissante. Je me relève sur le coude et te regarde. Tes paupières sont fermées, et ton souffle ralentit. On dirait que tu vas t'endormir. Je lorgne sur tes lèvres rouges et bien dessinées avant de te secouer gentiment. Je me sens être un autre quand je suis avec toi.

« -Aller, Harry, c'est pas encore fini. »

Tu souris d'un air fatigué, mais tu t'assois. C'est à mon tour de me mettre à quatre pattes. Je te présente mes fesses, et tu attrapes la bouteille de lubrifiant. Je t'entends la dévisser et verser un peu de son contenu sur tes doigts. Tu étales le tout dans un bruit mouillé. Tu poses une main sur ma hanche, et tu touches cet anneau de chair qui va bientôt te faire voir le paradis. Tu me taquines pour commencer, étalant le liquide froid et visqueux autour de mon entrée. Un premier doigt entre et bouge. Je gémis, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est si bon, et j'attendais ça depuis un moment. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas pris, et j'appréhende positivement cela. J'aime être pris, mais j'aime dominer. Tu ajoutes un deuxième doigt, et entame le traditionnel mouvement de ciseau.

Tu t'assois à genoux et mordille mon fessier en même temps, comme pour distraire cette douleur par une autre plus douce. Ça marche un peu, mais je préfèrerais que tu flattes mon sexe un peu mou. Tu sembles le comprendre et ma main sur ma hanche dérive jusqu'à ma queue. D'autres gémissements plus puissants franchissent mes lèvres. Tu ajoutes un troisième doigt. Tu vas généralement jusqu'au quatrième, tu es assez large de diamètre, plus que moi, mais la mienne est plus longue. Tu touches ma prostate, me faisant glapir. Je sens ton sourire sur mes fesses. Tu recommences, et j'ai du mal à conserver ma position et à ne pas m'écrouler. Tu sais exactement comment faire pour que je sois à bout, mais aujourd'hui tu n'en abuses pas. Aujourd'hui, tu cherches juste à me faire du bien, tout comme je t'en ferais plus tard. Un sentiment de chaleur agréable m'étreint le coeur, mais je ne saurais dire sa provenance. Qu'importe, j'ai mieux à penser.

Tu finis par le dernier doigt, vérifiant que je suis prêt. Je le suis et je te le fais savoir. Tu te relèves et te positionnes à mon entrée. C'est moi qui te pousse à l'intérieur, faisant enter ton gland. Tu grognes et tu pousses pour écarter les chaires. Tu halètes sous la sensation et moi je gémis de contentement. Ça fait tellement de bien de se sentir plein, de se sentir cajolé, de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de tout, juste de ressentir et surtout ne plus penser.

Tu finis ta progression et tu te stoppes. Mais je ne veux pas attendre alors je fais un premier mouvement de bassin, te retirant de moi. Tu agrippes mon bassin pour avoir un meilleure prise et tu continue mon mouvement. Tu y vas lentement, tu couines presque. J'ai l'impression que tu vas jouir tout de suite si on commence trop fort. Tu te dégaines et te rengaines avec lenteur et douceur. Je me surprend à aimer savoir que tu es e seul que j'ai jamais laissé me pénétrer, comme si l'endroit t'étais réservé. Pourquoi cette pensée ? Je met la réflexion de coté et me concentre sur les sensations. La douleur – qui était presque inexistante avec ta préparation – est partie et je veux plus. J'essaye d'approfondir tes mouvements, mais tu ne me laisses pas faire. Tu gardes ce rythme entêtant et sensuel comme un air de tango, dans la moiteur et la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

Tu te retires et je rugis. Tu es le seul à prendre ton pied pour l'instant, alors reviens ! Tu me pousses sur le coté, et me positionnes sur le dos. Tu préfères cette façon. Tu reviens en moi et je soupire soulagement. Tu tâtonnes et retrouve ma prostate. Je crie cette fois ci, et attrape tes épaules. Tu me regardes dans les yeux. Les tiens sont verts bouteille, complètement dilatés. Ta sueur coule sur ton visage tendu par le plaisir, collant tes cheveux à tes tempes. Tes joues et tes lèvres sont rouges, tu te mordilles. Tu es beau, tu es magnifique. Je te rapproche de moi et t'embrasse avec passion. Tu augmentes le rythme de tes coups de bassin ainsi que leur profondeur, me faisant fermer les yeux. Je m'acharne sur ton épaule comme tu sembles t'acharner sur ma prostate. Le plaisir est si fort que je te mord parfois, et je plante mes ongles dans ton dos, comme toi dans mes hanches que tu tiens tellement fort ! Je vais avoir des bleus, mais qu'importe, cela vaut bien ce plaisir.

D'un mouvement que je n'ai pas capté, tu attrapes mon sexe et tu le masturbes durement. Je suis au bord de l'explosion, mais j'essaye de tenir plus longtemps. Je veux que tu viennes avant moi, je veux voir ton visage dans l'extase avant de sombrer moi aussi. Je quitte ton épaule pour mordiller ton cou, et en particulier ce point sensible que je connais bien. Tu n'y tiens plus, tu jouis dans un râle rauque. Je te suis en voyant tes yeux écarquillés, en te sentant te crisper sur ma queue.

Tu t'effondres sur moi, tandis que nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle.

Emmène moi là bas  
>Donne moi la main<br>Que je ne la prenne pas  
>Écorche mes ailes<br>Envole moi  
>Et laisse toi tranquille a la fois<br>Mille fois entrelassons nous  
>Et lassons nous même en dessous<p>

Tu prends ma main dans la tienne, tu joues avec mes doigts. On n'a pas fini, tu le sais, mais il faut bien souffler avant le prochain round. Je regarde, mais ne sais pas très bien ce que cela signifie. Pourquoi cette tendresse ? Je ne sais pas. Je la retire doucement, ce geste me gêne. Tu me fais un petit sourire crispé mais je vais caresser ton torse. Tu te détends et fermes les yeux.

Mes forces reviennent et je m'assois. C'est à mon tour de te prendre. Je me mets à quatre pattes au dessus de toi, et butine ta bouche doucement. Tu essayes d'approfondir mais à chaque fois que tu le fais, je m'éloigne, comme devant ta porte. Tu geins mais je ne t'écoute pas. Tu te tortilles et ça m'amuse. Finalement tu attrapes mes épaules et tu me pousses contre ta bouche. Je ne peux plus m'échapper, alors je consens à te donner de vrais baisers. Tu gémis de contentement dans ma bouche. Nous dominons chacun notre tour le baiser, aspirant ou rejetant la langue de l'autre de notre bouche. La rivalité et la haine n'ont plus aucune place dans ces moments de débauche, nous faisons ce qui nous plait, ce qui nous donne du plaisir.

Nous passons un moment à juste nous embrasser, puis je décide de passer à l'étape suivante. J'embrasse ton cou, tes clavicules, et vais sucer ton joli téton. Tu es très sensible à cet endroit, je te donne toujours des frissons quand je m'occupe de cette partie. J'y passe un temps infini rien que pour t'entendre gémir, râler, grogner, glapir, pour lécher ta sueur, m'enivrer de ton goût, m'imprégner de ton odeur. Rien que cette action te rend dur, et moi te voir, t'entendre, te gouter, te sentir m'excite et me fait bander aussi.

J'abandonne tes tétons pour descendre vers tes abdominaux. Ce n'est pas vraiment des tablettes de chocolat, mais il y a un certain tonus, et ton ventre est tout doux, une peau de bébé. Quelques rares poils descendent vers ta queue tendue, et je frotte mon nez sur ta toison. Tu es à bout de souffle, tu halètes.

Et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de déposer de doux baisers sur ton sexe, te titillant le gland. Mais malheureusement – à entendre ton cri d'indignation – je laisse ta précieuse virilité pour léchouiller tes testicules. Tu émets un bruit à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le rire, et je l'ajoute à ma bibliothèque de souvenirs. Je ne reste cependant pas pour réentendre ce son délicieux, et vais lécher ton petit trou comme un chat lape un bol de lait. Tu laisses un râle rauque sortir de ta gorge, signe de ton bien être. Tu es maintenant totalement dur, et moi aussi.

J'attrape le lubrifiant, et en étale sur mes doigts. Je te prépare tout en taquinant ta verge, sans jamais la mettre dans ma bouche. Mes doigts passent tout seul, alors que je te torture. Tu pleures presque pour que je fasse quelque chose, que je ne te laisse pas dans cet état de frustration incroyable.

Et j'obéis à ta demande. Je viens en toi, tout doucement, ne voulant pas encore te donner totalement ce que tu veux. Je commence très lentement, cherchant ta prostate. Tu me cries d'y aller plus fort, plus vite, plus loin, mais je reste sourd à tes supplications jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherche. On pourrait croire qu'après tant de temps ensemble, je la trouve instinctivement, mais selon la position que l'on adopte, l'angle n'est pas le même. Et on alterne avec au moins cinq …

Je l'ai enfin trouvée, et je te cède. Je te pilonne avec force, la percutant à chaque coup. Tu te cambres pour me prendre plus loin en toi, tu cries, tu hurles ton bonheur, ton plaisir. Je suis sauvage dans mes coups de rein, je te prend avec violence. Mais nous avons toujours aimé le faire violemment, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerai. Et ton visage pendant l'extase me fait tellement d'effet que je ne peux pas me retenir.

Le plaisir monte en moi aussi, par vagues de feu, brulant tous mes muscles, tous mes os. Je m'envole avec toi pour le septième ciel, et le feu me brule les ailes. Le paradis est à notre porté, mais nous, pauvres mortels, ne sommes pas dignes d'être accueillis en son sein.

J'attrape ton membre et te masturbe en rythme. Ma prise sur ta hanche glisse à cause de la sueur, j'ai du mal à garder cet équilibre. Soudain, tu te lèves sur les coudes et attrape ma nuque pour un baiser vertigineux qui nous coupe le souffle. Il ne nous en faut pas plus à tous les deux pour rendre les armes, et jouir bruyamment.

Je m'écroule sur toi, n'arrivant plus à respirer, le souffle me manquant cruellement. Cette fois ci était vraiment intense. Tu passes tes bras autour de moi, me câlinant. Tu déposes de petits baisers dans mon cou, m'apaisant.

Serre moi encore serre moi  
>Jusqu'à étouffer de toi<br>Serre moi encore serre moi

Je suis à nouveau d'attaque. Mais cette fois, je me lève pour aller prendre ma douche, je suis couvert de sueur et de sperme, nos spermes. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fait du bien. Je me sèche rapidement. Revenu dans la chambre, j'attrape le bas de pyjama par terre, et je le met. Puis je vais me mettre dans ton lit. Tu es déjà sous les couvertures. Je m'installe et tu viens immédiatement te coller contre moi. Tu m'entoures de tes bars, comme une grosse peluche, et tu mets ta tête sur mon épaule. J'ai arrêté de râler contre ça depuis bien longtemps, quand j'ai vu que cela ne servait à rien. Je trouve une position confortable et passe un bras sur ton flanc. Je sens ton souffle contre mon torse, et respire l'odeur de tes cheveux, ils me chatouillent le nez. Je resserre ma prise et m'endors tout contre toi.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu ne cherches pas quelqu'un qui te donneras ce que tu mérites, pourquoi tu m'attends, pourquoi tu me cèdes. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je reviens, pourquoi je reste dans tes bras, ni quel est ce sentiment soyeux qui s'installe dans mon cœur dans ces instants là.

Peut être que la réponse viendra d'elle même …

C'est fini pour cet OS les lecteurs ! Pas trop déçus par la fin ? Si oui, dites le par review !

Je ne pense pas faire de suite à cet OS ( puisque justement, c'est un OS ), mais je vous laisse imaginer la suite ! Peut être que Harry va se bouger le cul et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent, peut être qu'une personne charitable va ouvrir les yeux à Draco, ou bien l'un des deux se lassera et trouvera l'amour ailleurs … Triste fin mais ça peut arriver dans la vraie vie si on est pas honnête avec la personne qu'on aime ! ( Petite morale : Si tu aimes quelqu'un, dis le lui. Au pire t'as un râteau et t'auras le moral au plus bas, mais c'est toujours mieux que de regretter et dire « et si ... » ).

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt peut être !

Aya


End file.
